1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus including semiconductor modules each containing therein semiconductor elements, and a control circuit board for controlling switching operations of the semiconductor modules.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-135000, there is known a power conversion apparatus including semiconductor modules each of which includes a main body containing therein semiconductor elements, power terminals projecting from the main body and connected with a high-voltage power supply, and high-voltage signal terminals projecting from the main body. The high-voltage signal terminals are connected to a control circuit board. This power conversion apparatus converts DC power supplied from the high-voltage power supply into AC power when the control circuit board causes the semiconductor elements to perform switching operation.
This power conversion apparatus includes low-voltage components connected to a low-voltage DC power supply whose output voltage is lower than that of the high-voltage power supply. The low-voltage components include a control connector for connecting the control circuit board to the low-voltage DC power supply or an external control unit, and a current sensor for measuring the output currents of the semiconductor modules.
The control circuit board is connected to the high-voltage signal terminals of the semiconductor module, and the low-voltage components. The control circuit board and the high-voltage signal terminals are solder-connected with each other. The control circuit board and the low-voltage components are connected to each other through cables.
The above power conversion apparatus has a problem in that the manufacturing cost is high for the below described reason. Since the control circuit board and the high-voltage signal terminals are solder-connected with each other, while the control circuit board and the low-voltage components are connected to each other through cables, a factory for manufacturing the power conversion apparatus has to be provided with both soldering equipment and cable connecting equipment.
In addition, since the power conversion apparatus has to be provided with a cable-drawing space, it is difficult to reduce the size of the power conversion apparatus.